Never ending love
by Margo14x
Summary: Set in New Moon where Edward leaves Bella. What happens when Alice does not see Bella jump? Will Bella survive her depression? And whats just around the corner for her?
1. Chapter 1

It has been 1 year since Edward left me on that forest floor. 365 dreadful days. After he was gone my whole world shattered around me. It was like I was drowning, going deeper and deeper but I could see everyone else breathing. It was absolute hell. Once he left I refused to eat, move, work, and sleep. Everything I did and went reminded me of him. I couldn't listen to music, drive my truck, read, sleep, I was trapped inside my own grieve. Charlie was worried I could see that every day that passed it hurt him more and more. He of course phoned my mother after I was hospitalized. I was diagnosed by the doctor a few days later. He told me I had chronic depression and a few anxiety and eating disorders. I had daily checks from the doctor, which also killed me to see each day that it wasn't Carlisle, until I got slightly better. I returned to school and started hanging out with Jacob Black, a werewolf. Life got better when I spent time with Jacob, but even Jacob couldn't close up the great big whole in my chest. I grew to love Jacob, at first as a best friend but then later something a little bit more. I started to become a little happier, Charlie said he could see colour again in my cheeks but then a month before my birthday things went downhill again. I found ways to see them as hallucinations and they slowly crept up and took over my life completely. I ended up hurting myself several time to find the hallucinations. I knew I was growing more insane by the day. It was bad, I couldn't stop seeing him. Charlie eventually sent me to live with my mum a week before my 19th birthday and we moved back to the old house in Arizona while Phil continued his baseball. It was dull all the time. I didn't hallucinate in ages. Jacob wasn't there to make my happy and I started to fall, fall down into my blackened mind. I couldn't stop falling. I tried so hard to stop, grab on to sanity and try and live a life without them. It just wasn't possible. I hate it here, I hate my life here and most importantly there is no vampires here. So here I now am, stood here at 11'o clock at night at the top of the biggest cliff in Phoenix ready to end my life, to be forever happy in another world. To escape this one, my last wish to be granted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-BPOV**

The impact of jumping alone had knocked every wisp of air from my lungs, and I'm flying through the air struggling to inhale, to exhale, and to do anything but fall. I faintly heard an angelic voice shouting my name several times, calling me to them and relief flushed my body. My hallucinations were back and I was going to die with him, with the people I loved so dearly. All at the same time my mind was slowing down and the ground was speeding towards me, getting closer and closer and closer. I closed my eyes and let the unconsciousness take me over, I could feel it running through my veins like a hummingbirds buzz, through my fingers, my arms, my head and my…


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

My family and I are now living in Phoenix because it was the only place that could remind Edward's time with Bella without being seen by her. To be honest he was given us all a headache about it. I haven't really spoken to Edward in the past year since he forced me to leave my best friend. I still haven't forgiven him and I hate myself for leaving without even saying goodbye so that means Jasper hates to because I hate and it's all one big cycle. Carlisle now works at the main hospital in Phoenix and Esme is now training to be a nurse to work alongside him. However Esme still hasn't gotten over leaving Bella either. I can see her falling to pieces when she thinks no one is watching. Edward-know-it-all says it's because it reminds her of losing her new-born baby while she was still human. I think he needs to but out personally because it's his idea we respect Bella's wishes and leave her. Every now and again I can see Carlisle and Esme grieving like they have lost a child, its heart breaking for us all. Rosalie and Emmet went on a 2nd honeymoon in Europe and returned a few days ago but Emmet seems to be constantly sulking, I think he misses his belly-Bella to. To be quite frank I absolutely hate it here because I can't go shopping in the sun and the shops close at night so I have to stick with online shopping which isn't nearly as fun, oh and look another reason we shouldn't of left Forks in the first place.

…

"I'm going out Esme." I call on my way out the door, finally some darkness to go and make the most of the 24 hour Walmart clothes section. "Okay be safe!" She answers a heartbeat later. I look over to Jasper who has seated with Emmet now playing some game. Esme is going to be pissed later when Emmet ends up throwing the game console remote at the new television. I bit my lip to hold back a smile and walk out the door. I use Jaspers new car, he won't mind, and start to drive into the centre of town, locking the door for safe measures. I really do not know how B- Bella survived all these years alone here.

* The impact of jumping alone had knocked every wisp of air from her lungs, and she's flying through the air struggling to inhale, to exhale, and to do anything but fall. All at the same time the ground was speeding towards her, getting closer and closer and closer. She closed her eyes and let the unconsciousness take me over. I heard the crack of bones and the absent of a heartbeat. She's dead. Dead alone *

A loud horn sounded and I realized I was losing control of the wheel; the road was slippy from mud and the wheels of the car spun. The person behinds Jeep swerved, out of control. The two on-coming cars tried to avoid us both - and failed. Both of them hit me first, a three-way head-on collision. There was an explosion, a ball of flame and a fist of grey smoke. I'd been travelling too fast. It was my entire fault. Another car was coming at us also travelling to fast. It ploughed into me, flipped over and continued, screeching along the runway on its back before it too burst into flames. My body jerked to the dashboard, my forehead colliding with the window. Steam rose from the back, the smell too intense for words. I tried to take off my seat belt to get out before anyone noticed I was unharmed and to get to Bella who was in much more pain than I was, but I was unsuccessful. I got the top of the belt and bit it, releasing. I popped the airbag to and removed my head from the windscreen trying to remove any bits of glass from my hair. I grabbed my stuff, took the number plate and pulled another corpse into the car. No one would know. I phoned an ambulance as a passer and took off on foot marking in the bushes, safe not to be seen. Jasper was going to be absolutely pissed with me. Great. I have to get to Bella; I'm running late to save her. I run as fast as my legs can take me but it's no use, it's not fast enough.

"Bella!" I'm screaming and running at full power towards the cliff. The memory of the vision guiding me to the right place. "Bella no!" I'm too late though, damn that car crash. I see her falling towards the ground I can't carry my legs any faster. It's useless I'm too late to save her. I hear the crunch of bones and the absence of her heartbeat as I reach her body. Her corpse. If I had a heart it would be shattering to pieces. I start CPR as fast as I can, not even bothering with timing and ratios. I don't care I just want Bella back. Maybe if I can get her heart beating on its own I can bite her, change her, surely she would survive then? It's no use I have got to get her to Carlisle. I carry her while I run for the hospital where Carlisle is working nights.


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO R&amp;R! ILY!

**CARLISLE'S POV**

"Can I have an x-ray for Mr Jones here please?" It was a broken leg. I knew it straight as soon as I saw him but hospital procedures are necessary so an x ray it will be. I see this man on a weekly basis, he reminds me Bella, broken this, broken that. Bella. The pain hits my every time I think about her. I miss her so much that it hurts. Esme and I always thought of her as a daughter to us so leaving her was one of the hardest things we had to do in our existence. We did not think we would lose her like this but if Bella wanted a life without us then I respect her decision. I try and stay strong for the family, which is falling to pieces, I try and stay strong for Esme who is slowly losing it and I try and stay strong for Alice who is giving Edward grieve each and every day since we left. I try and loose myself in work. It helps of course but everything I do reminds me of my Bella. The daughter I left behind.

…

It's been a peaceful night at the hospital, fluttering in between minor injuries, nothing that can't be sorted without a bit of TLC. I wonder what the family is doing. I think Edward mentioned he was leaving again for somewhere different today, I hope he hasn't left yet I really wanted to say goodbye, I don't know when it will be when I see him again. The huge bang and a familiar cry shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Alice racing through the doors of the ward with a young adult in her arms. Doctors are surrounding them and I leave my patients papers to go and help out. The casualty is on the bed and Alice is talking 100 mph to one of the other doctors. A lot of people ate shouting at me at nurses. I look at Alice's pain stricken face and my heart breaks. Whatever all this is about I know it's bad. I already can feel the absence of the young adult's heartbeat. I hate hung deaths but by looking at Alice's face I can see this is going to be 100 times worse. I hear things shouted, SUICIDE! HELP! CPR! BLOOD LOSS! DEAD! I go over to the body. If I had a heart it would be shattering. The body is Bella's.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to those who have R&amp;R I'm really grateful for all your nice comments!

**Carlisle-POV**

It felt like my world had blown up. Seeing my daughter led there lifeless broke all the strings inside of me. I've seen and felt darkness and death before, the kind that makes our street like an old fashioned photograph, everything a shade of grey. This isn't like that. This is the darkness that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralysing fear. In this darkness I sit muscles cramped and unable to move. I only know my eyes are still there because I can feel myself blink, still instinctively moisturizing the organs I have no current use for. I can't hear anything either. Bella has committed suicide. We will never hear the beautiful laugh, see her clumsy walk, and feel that hug that makes everything in the dark world bright again. I'd lost a daughter for good this time. Dr Jonathan was calling me but I was frozen in that spot. I couldn't move. Bella. Our Bella that I stupidly left behind. Dead. The word clicked me in place and reality hit me like a wave. If I couldn't save her before I could save her now. I rushed to the bed a little too quickly but luckily no one was paying that much attention. I shouted at Alice to go and get Esme I didn't want her to see all of this. I leaned over Bella's body to take a look while the others were trying to resuscitate her. Come on Bella breathe. No luck. I took over the CPR taking the matter into my hands, my body was still shaking with shock and rushes of pure terror washed though me. No no no. It was no use I was going to have to bite her and hope. Not here though, maybe I should tell the others she's dead, to stop resuscitating. I don't know. Everyone's screaming at me. All different things.

I . C a n ' t . .

I blur everyone out as another doctor takes over the CPR. There shocking her now with the AED. I lean forward towards her, to look at her face a last time to see her undying beauty. However I don't see beauty by a long way. I see the dark purple circles under her eyes resulting in the lack of sleep. The palest skin I've ever seen a human have without any colour in the slightest, tinted blue lips with her salty hair clinging to her face in rag tails. She had cut it short making her look a little older, a little wiser. Her body so fragile beneath us and she must of lost at the very least 20 lbs. It looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She's dead and I can't even save her. No murmur of her heart beat… Simply nothing. I take another tactic. While the others resuscitate I shout at the nurses to get me theatre instruments. I was going to have to pump the heart manually. I got the newly arrived scalpel and sliced a box of skin away over her heart. The others gawp at me while I shout orders at them. The nurses stop resuscitating and the monitor stays in its annoying constant state. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Curse the stupid thing. I remove the skin and place my hand under her heart and squeezed it in a constant motion. I repeat with non-existent tears streaming down my face. The scent of her heavenly blood fills the room and the others crowd the body and me.

"Carlisle she's dead. There's no use. We have to stop; there are others out there we need to save." I ignore him. This is not any ordinary casualty though! This is Bella. And I will save her. I start to dry sob uncontrollably. Keep going Carlisle. Don't stop. I let go after 20 minutes of me manually pumping blood. My body frozen in place with hope. Please. Please. Please. And there it was. The best sound in the entire universe. Her heartbeat. It was faint. Very faint but it was something. The others cheer and some pat me on the back. "Good work Carlisle" they exclaim. Some shaking their heads in disbelief. I heard faint padding of Esme and Alice's feet as they fly through the front entrance of the hospital. "Dr Jonathan, book theatre and let's get her in as soon as possible please." I turn away from him and kiss Bella on the cheek and if she wakes up I'll give her the choice to change to one of us. I request a nurse to find her medical records as I turn away to meet my wife and other daughter outside the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esme- POV**

I was watching Emmett and Jasper fight over who won on the game. Emmet was getting all hyped up over nothing and Jasper was biting back at Emmet's smarmy comments. Rosalie was up in her room probably pruning new styles. Edward was out hunting before he left for his trip but I had no idea where Alice had got to. She was supposed to be back 1 hour ago and hasn't phoned. Hugh I hate this. We had nothing left of a family since we left forks and left b…Bella behind. Oh how I miss dear Bella. The pain of losing her was at first unexplainable but it got better. Slowly. However I still feel like a huge wave has hit us of guilt. I can't stop feeling guilty for leaving her behind even though she wanted this to happen. It just didn't feel right. My daughter. It reminds me of my human past when I lost my first baby. 365 days exactly since we left. I miss Carlisle the most. He throws himself into his work more than ever now and I think he tries to his behind it. I miss the way we were. I miss Bella.

I walk to the kitchen to find my phone that I placed there earlier and it started ringing. It was Alice. My stone heart started to beat rapidly and quicker, why would she be phoning? What's happened to her? She never phones and she's never late back she knows I worry. I answer it immediately. "Alice? Are you okay?" I cried down the phone.

"Esme" she said in a small voice. "Esme I'm on my way to meet you at home"

"Alice are you okay?" I could tell by her quiet panicked voice that something bad was wrong.

"Esme, its Bella." she replied. It felt like a tsunami of pain had hit me and I stumbled and grabbed hold of the kitchen top. Bella. What had happened to our Bella?! I hung up quick and raced to the door, as soon as Alice walked in and saw me she burst into dry tears.

"Alice? Alice, whatever it will be it will be okay hunny. Shh stop crying." I tried to calm her.

"No no you don't know what's happened Esme there is no way it will ever be okay ever again and it's our entire fault!" She cried hysterically. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes which were swimming in pain, grieve and guilt.

"What's happened?" I whispered.

"It's Bella. She's dead." I let go and turned away as I begun to sink to the ground. I tried to recover to hold on to something. I wanted Carlisle. I heard Alice call my name between her sobs but it was all blurred out. All I could think about was Bella. I let out a sob and it gathered all the vampires in the house. I couldn't breathe, not like I needed air but all the life was swept out of me. Bella, dead. No it couldn't be this must be all one big mistake.

"How?" I asked in the smallest whisper, it was all I could get out.

"She committed suicide. Esme I'm so sorry I couldn't get there in time. I was in a car accident and was delayed!" I couldn't hear anymore I was to upset. I couldn't breathe. What? A car accident too? Did it really make her so depressed that she wanted to die? I felt like I was swimming in guilt. Was it us leaving? Then had killed our own daughter, our own family! Oh the pain. I couldn't stand. I couldn't move or open my eyes; I just wanted to curl up right there.

"Esme come on we need to go!" Alice tugged.

"Is she with Carlisle?" I asked. She nodded with a sad frown. That's when I realised that I needed to stand up and be a mother to my other children and be strong for them. I got in the car and Alice skidding into the passenger seat and I started to drive to the hospital leaving the others staring after us. Alice started to fill me in on the details on how she saw her jump here in Phoenix and how Alice got there seconds too late because of the crash. I looked through the windscreen trying with all my might not to start sobbing and to keep a straight face for Alice. Once we arrived we flew through the entrance to the hospital straight to the reception to get directions. "Hello I wonder if you can help, do you know where my husband, Dr Carlisle Cullen is please?" I asked with my best false smile. She looked pretty staggered at first.

"Sure thing. He's right through them doors and is waiting outside the theatre room with a young casualty. I advise you..." But I didn't listen to the rest of the girls answer. I grabbed Alice's hand I raced toward the theatre room. I saw Carlisle leaning into the girl on the bed and kiss her on the cheek. That when it hit, Bella was the one on the bed. I drew in a deep breath and waited for Carlisle to open the door. He came straight to me and held open his arms, I flung myself at him gaining a few dirty looked for some reason of the other female doctors. His scent, body and voice helped to calm me down. He filled me in on what he had to do to start her heart again while Alice and I listened and let relief flush through our body. I couldn't hold it in anymore and broke into sobs into Carlisle's shoulder. But all in all Bella was alive.

"We need to call Charlie" I stated after a while of silence.

"Shouldn't we calk Renee first? She is the one that lives here?" Alice chirped in.

"Alice you phone Renee outside but try and keep her calm. What Bella used to tell us of her she isn't the most grown up type." Carlisle replied.

"Is Bella awake?" I knew the chances weren't good but I wanted to check.

"No hunny, I'm sorry to say I don't know when or if she will wake. I think she is in some sort of coma so I can't see her walking up anytime soon. I'm sorry." He sadly replied.

"Don't be sorry. You did everything you could. Thank you for everything. I love you so much." I exclaimed with another tight hug, I really had missed him. Alice then entered the room with a pout on her face.

"I tried to keep her calm but if I must say, she is impossible! Anyway she is on her way now in a load of hysterics. I also asked her if I should have phoned Charlie but Renee said Charlie died 3 months ago from a heart attack." Alice told us. Poor Bella. We should have been there for her but instead we left her all alone I can't even believe we listened to her, we should have stayed. Carlisle's pager went off and disappointment rushed through me. He had to leave again.

"Esme I'm being called to theatre to operate on Bella now. I don't know what the odds are for Bella to live but I'll do my best baby." Carlisle told me while holding me tight.

"Okay" I whispered back not wanting to leave him and not wanting Bella to go anywhere that could take her precious life away, but I obeyed and took Alice by the hand and sat outside in the waiting room ready to deal with a hysterical mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice-POV**

We sat in the waiting room together and waited for Renee to come. The phone call was bad so talking to her in real life is going to be 100% worse. Oh how I was dreading it. We have enough to deal with as it is let alone a hysterical mother on our hands to. Bella use to say she needed looking after. Now I finally understand what she means. On the phone she was exactly responding to me like a child would and right now I am not in the mood for babysitting. My phone was about to buzz so I got it out ready for Edward to shout down my ear - the last thing I want. I answered ready for another fight. "What the hell is this? A sick joke? I come home to find Emmet crying and Jasper looking like he is about to kill me saying that Bella is at Phoenix hospital and she is dead! If this is another of your sick pranks Alice I swear to God I'm going to rip your head off!" he yelled at me.

"Chill the hell down Edward." I yelled back at him loud enough for some of the visitors in the room to look my way in disgust." Why the hell would I make this as a sick prank?! You think that little of me? You know what? I hope Jasper will kill you and you will suffer a long and painful death so fuck of Edward! This us your entire fault in the beginning!" I was getting more filthy looks and a harsh shove in my side from Esme who looked as pissed as I felt.

"So Bella is really dead?!" Edward sounded like he was about to break into pieces and I felt instantly bad. I knew he still loved Bella so much and I shouldn't treat him like I do. No matter how bad I hate him right now.

"No Edward. She WAS dead. Committed suicide and I got there seconds too late. I tried to start her heart but it was no use so I carried her to the hospital. Carlisle managed to start her heart by cutting her open and manually pumping blood around with his hand and he is now in theatre with her now. Esme and I are in waiting in the visitor room and Renee is on her way so I suggest if you don't want to be humiliated In front of the whole hospital while Renee tries to slaughter you to death than I would stay at home till we call you again." I responded.

"Is she going to be okay?" He whispered only just loud enough for me to hear him.

"I don't know" I whispered back and hung up. I looked at Esme who was back to sobbing silently. I cuddled up to her and a nurse brought over a blanket for us. It was unnecessary of course but I felt bad to refuse it. Renee turned up 15 minutes later sobbing uncontrollably and yelling Esme's name a hundred times before eventually finding us in the visitor room. The whole room started to dwindle of people in till we were left alone. Before we did any talking Esme just sat with Renee in her arms and started to rock her back and forth until she was crying silently, making Esme's shirt wet with salt water. They seem so comfortable together even though they have never met before. I guess it's something only mother's share. After a bit Esme and I filled Renee in on what had happened and the sobbing continued. The night seemed to plod on in till the first beams of sunlight started to shed through the window. I got up and closed the blinds luckily not being noticed by Renee. Now it looks like we are going to be in this hospital until dark now. We waited silently for Carlisle to return with whatever news that would determine the fate of our beloved one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Carlisle-POV**

The heart monitor was continually beeping in the background. I'd just finished in the theatre room. The long but harsh beats of the heart monitor fortunately continues while I remain in silence. How was I going to go out and tell them? The white sheets were so crisp I could hear the quiet crackling of the bed sheets with Bella's breathing. So thin. So breakable. I stared straight ahead, beep... beep... I got up and went to the monitor and switched it to silent. As if I needed it. It was my fault Bella laid on this bed with as much life as a roadkill. We as a family had destroyed her on her demand and we were too stupid to see. If only someone could turn back time. I couldn't sit still, my hands trembling at the thought of losing her like we were all so closely were. The operation had gone well; she wouldn't be paralysed. However all I know for certain is I don't know when she will wake. It could be days, months or years before Bella even showed any signs of life. I detached myself from my thoughts and walked to the heart monitor and turned it back on so no one would become suspicious. I pulled the curtain around her bed and took a deep breath. I walked as confidently as possible to the waiting room where two upset mothers and a devastated sister waiting for me to return with some news. "Hello Renée" I exclaimed in my most professional voice. I wasn't being replied to so I looked up to see the wide open mouthed women gawping at me. Well that was convincing. I shook my head and walked over to a spare seat. "Bella's operation went okay." I started. "She will be okay is all I could manage to get out before Renée launched herself across the room to hug me. Don't thank us Renée it's our fault she is in this state in the first place. She backed away, already sobbing and turned into Esme's arms. There was an awkward silence in the room, the white crisp curtains were leering a little sunlight into the room. I stood and closed them fully, aware of the querying stares coming from Renée.

"I'm going to go speak to Edward again, he keeps ringing me" Alice finally announced.

"NO! DON'T LET THAT LYING VINDICTIVE CREATURE ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOSPITAL LET ALONE ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" Renée unexpectedly screamed. Some nurses were running our way in shock, but with one hand gesture they immediately stopped and turned to other patients but still throwing wary glances in our direction. I walked over to Renée.

"Edward may have done some wrong but he shouldn't be called such things Renée, he honestly didn't know that Bella would turn out like this he was doing what she asked of him."

"Well maybe he should of thought about it before he left my daughter sobbing on A FOREST FLOOR! Telling her that she was nothing but a toy to him and to his family and she wasn't wanted everything was a lie!" She sobbed back hysterically. That took me back. It felt like a thousand daggers burst my heart. Edward. He lied! How could he lie to our faces! The last I knew was that he and Bella had come to an agreement that it was best if Bella moved on without us! I stepped back and turned for the door dragging Alice with me. I was going to show him a price of my mind and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella-POV**

Stirring. The muffles drifting away, I tried to cling on to life. Was them angel voices part of a dream? So curious...So tired.

Tired.

So so tired.

Drifting, driftin a...


	10. Chapter 10

**Carlisle-POV**

It was 104 days before Bella made a movement. Renée, Esme and I were all in her room when it happened. When she died. The time we had with her was short but none of us thought it would end so suddenly, so close to the present. We passed them 104 days sat as a 3 in the room in silence. Renée decided that no one was authorised to enter within the ward of Bella's room except us 3. She even sent Alice home to. Renée sits here mostly in the day while Esme stays home until night to be on the safe side. After all Renée was extremely observant. Edward was sending us all mad so I sent him away to the Denali's and hasn't seen him since. Esme is worried sick but won't even answer his calls. Life was slow and falling to bits. However now, it just got infinitively worse. Bella has fallen into a coma and has been ever since that operation. We have no idea the damage to the brain until she wakes up. Until then it's a mystery game. Alice drops of new clothes each week at the office for Bella and Esme insists on giving her bed baths every day. We refuse any help from the nurses and try and keep her as far away as possible for one reason. We don't want her to be taken off the oxygen machine, which was keeping her breathing. Our mission failed. We got told this morning that we had to switch it off and see if she breathes on her own as other patients need it. I couldn't argue as I knew I was pushing our luck ever since we started. So that's what we did. Turned her oxygen machine off and here I am pumping oxygen manually into a corpse. Not even venom would save her now. I wiped a non-existing tear from my eye and carried on pumping. I look around. Esme in the corner with Renée shaking viciously to and fro bring unable to control her dry racking sobs erupting her heart. On the other hand Esme just sat there silently looking at a wall. I gave up on the oxygen and a nurse took over while I walked over to my wife. "Bella, Bella!" Renee cried over and over again. I tried to soothe her before going to Esme but I couldn't. I could feel the familiar threat of emotion at my throat, threatening to overcome me. I looked down. Please. Help. If there is a god up there, and if were dammed, please help Bella. We need her. I don't think Esme can go through another life time loosing another child. I saw what it did to her in the past. I closed my eyes. Calming the pain grabbing for my cold heart tearing it to shreds were inching closer and closer. I couldn't accept it. Bella couldn't be dead. No she was just sleeping without a heartbeat. Of course she was. She is just like one of us. She is a Cullen. And that's when I heard a deep breath. One big long desperate breath. I snapped my eyes open immediately to see if Renée was okay. She was beside Bella. I got up way to quickly dragging Esme along beside me at vampire speed. Drat. This wasn't the time for Renée to start asking questions. I took a quick glance at her but it seemed she hadn't noticed. Odd. I looked at Bella and then her monitor. That's when I heard it. The most precious and amazing sound on the living planet. Bella's heartbeat. Her beautiful blood began to spread around her body automatically again. I gasped in relief. Renée shed a single tear. Esme straightened up in disbelief and started to weep with happiness. I thought I could see a slight smile there to. Then I kicked into gear. I sorted Bella out into intensive care set up and then asked Esme to take Renée to the waiting room. She simply nodded in return. A grin crept along my face. Bella, our little fighter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Carlisle's-POV**

I was finally rejoiced. Bella had come back to us slowly. She had us all waiting long enough! I walked over to the computer on the nurse's station and typed in 'Isabella Marie Swan' into the patient records programme. I typed up her new status. When I had finished I was about to close the programme when a red box around one of Bella's medical notes caught my eye. I clicked on it, ignoring the 'CONFIDENTIAL' capitalized next to it. I looked over my shoulder, hoping no-one was watching. I dint feel like explain to some interfering doctor. It loaded and I took in a large intake of breath.

September 29th – Isabella is now admitted into the mental health hospital in Seattle. Diagnosed with severe depression and PTS disorder. Now pronounced in a catatonic state. Booked in with a therapist but small financial issues occur. Not to be socialized with anyone else in the hospital, only family as visitors 4 times a week. Elective serotonin reuptake inhibitors, Serotonin-norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors (SNRIs), Norepinephrine-dopamine reuptake inhibitors (NDRIs), Atypical antidepressants, Tricyclic antidepressants and Monoamine oxidase inhibitors (MAOIs) been given to take on a daily basis. Lack of communication from Isabella.

I couldn't believe it. How didn't we know this! Why hadn't Renee told us how ill she really was? I couldn't stop reading her records and then it stopped. Abruptly. Had someone deleted them? I couldn't work it out. There were her transition notes to Phoenix mental health department but nothing else? Had she stopped going? I couldn't pull myself together to go and ask Renee. I couldn't move. I'd thought we knew what we had done to her, but it turns out we didn't even know the start of it. I logged off and walked slowly back to Bella's room. I wanted to be there when she finally opened up her yes. I walked to her bedside and grasped her cold hand in mine. "I'm so sorry Bella. I love you so much." Renee and Esme then walked together guessing when we would wake. I laughed, always so optimistic. Esme looked at me and smiled that beautiful smile she knew I loved. I just wanted to talk her in my arms that moment and hold her forever. Id completely ignored Renee who had started asking questions. "Oh I'm sorry Renee do you mind asking that again?" I asked in my most apologetic voice.

"There's something I need to do, that means I'm going to have to leave her."

"Okay, we'll be here to look after her Renee. If you don't mind me asking, what do you need to do in the middle of the night?"

"Oh you know bits and bobs." She smiled sadly. "Please look after her Esme, Carlisle. I know you will but if there is a time where she wants to become a true Cullen, tell her she has my blessing. I love her so much and I'm only doing this to protect her. Look after her Esme and raise her as your own." She spoke with tears running down her cheeks. What? A true Cullen? How did she know? She started to turn away and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

"What? No Renee, no. You've got to stay here and look after her; she's going to need her mom!" I desperately tried to make her stay but I knew I had to let go of her arm sometime soon.

"I can't Carlisle; it's for the best I promise! I have to go before she wakes."

"Wait, do you know about us?" she simply nodded in reply and my cold heart jumped a beat. Of course she did. That's why she made the others stay away, that's why she didn't question when I pulled the curtains to stop the sunlight coming in, and that's why she opted for the day time to look after Bella so we didn't have to go out in the sun. It was all piecing together. Renee turned away and started to speed walk out of the room and through the hospital corridors. I started to go after her to stop her, to find the words for her to turn around and come back this way. Esme grabbed by stomach and pulled me towards her.

"Stop Carlisle. It's a choice she's made to protect Bella, we have to respect that." What! How could she know about this? What do you mean protect her?

"What?" I barley whispered into her ear as she hugged me.

"She signed some adoption papers earlier, we have full custody over her, Renee couldn't due to how much she knew about us, If Renee lives the volturi will kill her and then find Bella and kill her to because they will presume Bella told Renee about us." She explained coolly. "Alice has seen it." How did everyone know about this but not me? Is hook my head in disbelieve and kissed Esme's caramel hair. How life was so confusing. I glanced over to Bella. Poor girl, now she'd lost both her biological parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you all for you favourites and followers of this fiction, it really motivates me when I see them! Please leave reviews to they are really inspiring and appreciated _****_J_********_Enjoy this chapter I have a feeling you'll like it :p _**

**Bella's-POV**

Why is everyone muffling? Why will no one speak clearly? It's like being underwater, trapped without air, things pinning you down. Heavy strong things, cold things. I fought against them desperately trying to break free. Who is drowning me! Stop! STOP I let another scream escape, and more muffling answered back. Pain was ripping through my body, unable to keep from trying to squirm away from whoever had me. Then it hit me. Victoria. Shed finally come for me and Jacob wasn't around to chase her away. Oh no. Not now. I let out another desperate cry. Someone was tugging at my now short hair. Please, please. Why was she drowning me? WHY? Someone then slapped me hard. So hard I felt my face blush bright red, my body stop shaking and for me to resurface the water. Finally the voices became crisp.

"Bella! Bella! Shh its okay clam down hunny." I froze. That voice was all too familiar. Renee maybe? No, to angelic for her. I raced through my mind for possibilities but I came up blank. My eyes flew open and the most beautiful women were staring back at me, with caramel hair and golden eyes and a smile that was so loving it hurt. I didn't know who she was but I knew one thing for sure.

She was a vampire.


End file.
